The Letter
by fascinatedbyfiction
Summary: Snape writes a letter to Lily but never ends up giving it to her. And the one time he has a chance at winning Lily's forgiveness back, he has to turn it down. Somewhat of a drabble, a long one. Lol ok yeah read & review please! :-


**Hi! I just wanted to come up with something. I torture Snape too much in my stories. I'M SO HORRIBLE. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was October 29, 1981. Severus Snape was having some coffee at a small muggle coffee ship a few blocks away from Spinner's End. He was writing a letter. A letter that was so important to him. A letter that could potentially help save the life of the woman he loves.<br>Lily Evans.  
>But hold on, that wasn't her name anymore. It was Lily <em>Potter.<em> She had married him after graduation. She had recently given birth to his child last year. And now she was in danger. He had to protect her. Even if she didn't want anything to do with him, she was still the entire world to Severus. The love of his life. The best friend that he let slip away.  
>Severus had finished writing his letter. He felt a bit confident about it, hoping it would change things between the two of them. The letter read:<br>Lily,  
>I fore mostly want to apologize for calling you such a horrible thing in our fifth year. I didn't mean it. I really didn't. It became a habit of mine. You were right. Since I called any other muggle born that word, why should you be any different? Lily, ever since that day, I swore to myself to never call anyone that ever again. Anyway, that's not the main reason why I've written this letter. I've written this to warn you and your family. I am aware of the prophecy between Lord Voldemort and your son. Not to worry, upon hearing of the prophecy, I immediately switched sides. I am now working for Dumbledore. I am still a follower of Lord Voldemort, but my loyalty is toward Dumbledore. I am informing him anything that the Dark Lord tells me. And I'm now informing you upon what had happened at the the last meeting with the other Death Eaters and Voldemort. I'm deeply sorry, Lily, but you've been betrayed by someone you and your husband thought to be really close to you. Peter. Pettigrew. He was there at the meeting. He confessed to the Dark Lord your families' where abouts and had said that he was appointed your secret keeper. I want your family to go hide somewhere else. Please. He will not stop until he kills your son. He will do whatever it takes. Even if it means killing you as well. Please. Be safe.<br>Severus Snape.

A single tear rolled down the side of Severus' face. He wiped it off with his sleeve. He grabbed the letter, folded it and stuck it in his robe pocket. He got up and started walking towards the door.  
>But suddenly, someone had bumped into him and he felt a warm liquid spill onto him. He bent down to help what looked like a young woman, and picked up what had dropped to the floor.<br>"Bloody hell! I'm so sorry!" said the woman. That voice. He knew that voice.  
>Severus looked at the woman. She was still focused on picking everything up. Her hair covering her face. Her red, fiery hair. He knew who she was. Severus felt a bit of relief and also a bit of shock. Then he felt a sharp sting on his right arm. His dark mark. This was the worst possible time for the Dark Lord to be summoning him.<br>Trying not to be rude to the woman he loves, he quickly snapped his fingers and everything was cleaned up in an instant. The cups and spoons that had been dropped were on a tray on the floor and the coffee that had been spilt had disappeared, even the stains that were spilled on the both of them. Lily Evans looked up. She put her hand to her mouth in shock. Her eyes widened.  
>But by then, Severus had gotten up and started walking towards the door, which seemed farther to him than usual in this situation.<br>"Severus Snape? Is that you? Sev!"  
>Severus felt guilty. Even guiltier that she was calling him using the nickname she had for him and all Severus could do was ignore it and walk away.<br>Severus stopped and turned around. Lily was now standing up with her mouth open in a smile kind of way. He noticed the tray still on the floor. He looked back at Lily.  
>All of a sudden her arms were wrapped around his neck. He enjoyed the feeling.<br>"Oh, Sev! It's so good seeing you!"  
>Severus had a confused look on his face. Mainly because just about five years ago, she was saying how much she had had it with him. She must've let go of the past after graduation. But by then, so did Severus, leading him to become a death eater. He now deeply regretted that decision after finding out about the prophecy between Lord Voldemort and Lily's son, Harry.<br>Severus hugged her back and the look of confusion that was on his face had turned into a look of ease and peacefulness. They hugged for a brief moment and Severus let go, the pain in his arm still hurting him. Lily looked confused.  
>"Sev, is there something wrong?" she asked, her emerald eyes filled with curiosity.<br>"I'm sorry, Lily. I have to go."  
>Severus turned back around and started walking toward the door. Lily began yelling at him.<br>"Severus Snape! After all these years of trying to win back my friendship, I finally let you back in and this how you treat me?"  
>Severus continued walking.<br>"Let me guess. He's summoning you, isn't he?"  
>That had caused Severus to stop. He slowly nodded his head.<br>"Fine. Go on then! You've made it clear what you want in life."  
>She said her words in a cold tone. It hurt Severus. If only he had the time to tell her the truth. As he proceeded walking and got past the door, he apparated to Lord Voldemort.<p>

It was May 1, 1998. Severus Snape apparated into Godric's Hallow. He realized he was standing next to a statue, or well, a few statues. He looked at the figures. There were three figures. It seemed to be a mother, a father, and a newborn son. The baby was sleeping with a small smile on his face, cradled in his mother's arms. The mother was looking down at the baby with a smile on her face. The father was next to them. His arm around his wife's shoulder, also looking at his son with a smile on his face. Severus never admitted it, but, sometimes he thought about how tragic it was that the Potters didn't have enough time to spend with each other as a family.  
>Severus walked through the graveyard, spotting the familiar tombstone that he knew well. He walked to them and stopped, staring at the floor. He pulled out a letter from the pocket of his robes and placed it gently in front of the tombstone. He then pulled out his wand and also charmed a petunia flower to appear in front of Lily's part of the stone, and a lily flower to appear in front of James' part of the tombstone. Being cautious, Severus also charmed the letter to appear invisible to anyone else and performed a permanent sticking charm on it. He noticed that someone else had charmed a wreath of flowers in front if the tombstone. Severus had that lump feeling in his throat. He began speaking.<br>"Lily... My dearest Lily. I am so sorry. Very deeply and truly sorry. Your son has grown up into great  
>man. Lily, I'm sorry it took me six years to realize that. I'm also sorry for bullying him all these years. I know you would not approve of that. I hope you forgive me, even though I don't deserve it."<br>Tears were already falling from Severus' face and he didn't bother to wipe them off with his sleeve this time.  
>"Harry, he's hunting down horcruxes. Doing what he can to make the Dark Lord weaker. He's truly your son, and truly a gryffindor. He's very modest and humble, just like you, Lily. But he's got the appearance of you, James. Sometimes I see James when I see Harry, but I see his eyes and realize that Lily's there too. He's got his mother's skills and his father's quidditch skills.<br>He's been through so much. Along with his friends. He's got brilliant friends, you know. One's a Weasley, the other is the brightest witch of her age. Just like someone used to be. Dumbledore used to call them the golden trio.  
>I promise your son's going to survive this. He's going to be the boy who lived. The boy who defeated the Dark Lord."<br>Severus' vision was a blur now but he continued speaking.  
>"Neither of you deserved this. Harry deserved to have his parents grow up with him... And James. I'm so sorry about Sirius. I noticed a change in Harry's attitude after he was killed. You should've seen him after I had killed Dumbledore. He was furious. I could tell he just wanted to kill me right there and then. I just wanted to tell him the whole truth... But I couldn't... In order to protect him.<br>I'm sorry that someone you thought was close to you had betrayed you. Your son was brave enough to spare his life that one time. But Peter's passed. I'm sure it's what he deserved."  
>Severus took a deep breath.<br>"There's going to be a war soon. Whether I make it or not, your son's going to know the truth. He's going to know I was working for Dumbledore all this time. He's going to know that you and I were best friends. And most importantly, I switched to Dumbledore's side because of my love for you, Lily _Evans._ When you died, I had no reason to stay on the dark side. Lily, I will _always_ love you. And I'm sorry."  
>Severus then wiped his face. It was almost midnight. He had to get back to the school. For once, in a long time, Severus Snape had felt at ease that he had finally let all his emotions out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lame ending, I know right?<strong>


End file.
